Who said they were human?
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: You think Thor is the only one in the Avengers who was not born human? Well, you are wrong! Actually, none of the Avengers is human. What they are? I will tell you! Please read the ANs and review. Could also be a HP crossover.
1. Steve

**Hell out there! I know, I should work on my other stories, not start a new one, but I don´t really have ideas for most of them. You´ll get a new chapter for "Teen Avengers" and "Reading in Remembrance in this year, I promise!**

**This will also be a short story, just six or seven shorter chapters. Every Avenger (and Spiderman) will be featured. Well, Thor not really. But I´ll try to bring him in in the end.**

* * *

PoV Steve

You see, I never wanted to be a boggart. Nobody I know wanted to be that. Showing everybody their greatest fears is not what makes you fell loved by other species. Wizards hunted us down. When I was five, I got a rare, no unique, chance. One of the kinder wizards, a Harry Potter, and a witch, a Hermonie Granger, listened to me long enough, that I could explain how our species feels. They never told me why, though. They spelled me, so that I could be the greatest fear of the person or group I focused on, not the person in front of me. They changed the memories of a young couple, so they belived I was their son. I decided to become the fear of most men at that time. A scrawny son, who liked reading and drawing more than playing outside.I had a very good time growing up. I was loved by my "parents". Okay, I was bullied in school, but that was okay. When I was a bit older, WWII broke out. I joined the army and you all know the rest of the story. One thing I forgot. Steve Rogers is not my real name. It is Ijla Iwan.

* * *

**I said it would be short, didn´t I? Iwan is not the last name, by the way. I tried to find a fitting one, but I couldn´t, so boggarts don´t give last names. I don´t know if the amazing JKR intened something like this, but I don´t actually care. Which brings me to:**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: St-, I mean Ijla, would you do that, please?**

**Ijla Iwan/Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America: Okay, Marvelgeek42 does not own the Avengers, boggarts or anything else you may recodnize.**

**Me: Thank you. And guys, do you want Clint, Natasha or Bruce next? Thor doesn´t get one and Tony´s has to be the last. Shit. AN is longer than chapter. Forgive me, please!**


	2. Clint

**Hello people! Here is the next chapter.**

**The chapters I promised will come. One of tem tomorrow or even today. I have no live.**

**Oh and Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. If you don´t celebrate anything than Happy Hoildays!**

**BananaWombat221 - Okay, here is Clint´s chapter. Oh, and I like your name.**

* * *

I am not who everyone thinks. I´m not a boy who ran away to a circus, well not only. I am not thrity four. I am three thousand fourhundred and fifty. I come from Egypth, not from America. I was a king once. I began to rule as a kid. I made some pretty bad mistakes. Slavery for example, In those times, pharaohs basically had no other choices. Not, that I thought of one. Another big mistake was this whole thing in Asia. To learn about myself and my children in istory was funny. I should probably explain what I´m talking about. I, Clinton Francis Barton aka Hawkeye, am a mummy. I woke up ten years aftermy death and travelled since then. I have the power to confuse minds and make up memories. I illusunied some people to think I was their kid. I grew up again, totally diffrent from the first time. Sometimes it was pretty difficult to hide these bandages, but I have to wear them. Otherwise I die. Now that I work for S.H.I.E.L.D., it´s not easier. Everybody here is a spy or something like this. Sooner or later they will find the truth. They will find out by what name I was once known. The name of pharaoh Thutmosis III.

* * *

**I made the age first and than I wrote the rest. Thutmosis III did really exist, but I was to lazy to read the whole thing on wikipedia. And coming from me that´s some thing. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Your former royal highness, would you be so kind to do this?**

**Thutmosis III/Clinton Francis Barton/Hawkeye: Matrvelgeek42 only owns DVDs of the Avengers. They belong to MARVEL. She doesn´t own Ancient Egyphian Pharaohs like me either. If you recodnize anything else, she probably doesn´town this either.**

**Me: Thank you. Bruce or Natasha next, people?**


	3. Bruce

**HEY!**

**I have to explain something first: I promised a new chapter in "Teen Avengers" for three days ago. Well, you see, I have a beta for this story and she/he has not yet send me the chapter back.**

**And I have a poll in my profile. I´d like, if you vote.**

**Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham: Here is Bruce. I also lie your name. Kind of funny, you all keep suggesting the Avenger who would have come next if I didn´t ask you guys.**

* * *

PoV Bruce

Amir bin Hakim Aladdin bin Faris Sabri Al-Sud. That´s my name.

Not Robert Bruce Banner as everyone thinks. I´m not human either.

I´m a genie. A myth. A fariy tale.

I can make people´s wishes come true, just not the biggest of my own.

I can do so much, bu I can not get rid of the other guy. It is really frustrating. I have to live about four-hundred and sixty more years with this burden.

That´s the average life expectancy for us. Shorter, if we use our "magic" more often.

I was a normal boy once. I was normal, till my _dentes sapientes_, my wisdom teeth came through. Then my Mom and my aunt told me, what they were, what I am.

The reason my Dad used to beat my Mom and me. He was human. He was normal.

I don´t use my magic often. I try to understand, or should I say I prefer, the human explainations and everything.

I missed to say, That my Dad´s Dad came from Mexico and his Mom from Saudi-Arabia. My Mo´s entire family comes from there too. For reasons I do not know, we all lived in a small town in the US.

I joined a superhero team. Rest is history.

* * *

**Looks like I finally know how to structure a story/chapter. Next will come Natasha, but only after I get five new reviews. That should be possible.**

**I have no idea about Arabic names. I googled a bit and that was the best I could do.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Amir, if you would be so kind?**

**Amir bin Hakim Aladdin bin Faris Sabri Al-Sud/Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk: As Marvelgeek42 is not Stan Lee, she does not own the Avengers. Neither she owns genies or anything else you recodnize.**

**Me: Thank you. Maybe I do own you all in a parallel world...Most likly not, but there´s hope.**


End file.
